Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction Readers
by Scenro
Summary: Ever wonder what other fanfiction readers do? Here's a fic about and for all you Fma Fanfiction readers. Made by one who read and cleared out and read all the FMa fanfictions , horror, suspense, drama, and tragedy fanfictions. NEW BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist Fans that read Fan fictions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist' or but I do own this fan fiction as well as many others that I am proud of. YAY!

((this is about or for fan fiction readers who read Fullmetal Alchemist fan fictions. Enjoy!))

The life of Fan fiction readers:

Stares at a page and scrolls down looking for that perfect fi that may just make your day.

Cursing at your damn computer for taking so long to load it.

Cursing at your Wi Fi activated PSP, which you can go on with, but does not having enough memory to load up the whole damn story.

Giggling at random times

Example's: "AHAHAHA! HE SAID FUDGE! THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

And for those of us who may be.. . …' demented readers.'

"AHAHAHA! HE DIED! THE SHRIMP DIED! ……"

Reading and making self notes of what the characters say than trying them out on your friends by saying what they had said.

Reading and making comments like. " ooooo… bllooooddd…. Eheheh"

Being really satisfied with a fic than being to lazy to review thinking, " ah someone else will review." (which they don't )

Being pissed about a fan fiction that you read and thought it was going to be really good, and now feel like strangling the author for them wasting your time. (like I'm probably doing right now XD )

((Author: I know I should not be saying this but… . ..))

---v

Waiting for the damn authors to update already!

Stares at screen

Laughs

Blinks

Reviews (? )

Get bored and corrects authors mistakes.

Watches self being threatened by authors

Say comments in head but to lazy to type them

Pissed that your computer froze and you don't know what part you where on on the last fan fiction you where reading.

((yea well that's all I have for now! If anyone else has any more! Please tell! Me! Review to please . … and uhh…. Flames?.. ok I'll accept them for just …self amusement oh well I'll be seeing ya! Ja ne ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfictions for FMA Fanfiction readers chapter 2 !**

Disclaimer: I HAVE NO SOUL! MWAHAHAH! NOR DO I HAVE OR OWN FMA!

Making chapters to short

Making chapters so long you just want to shoot the writer.

Scared of the author thinking there going to haunt them in there sleep or inflict pain upon them.

Feeling sick and wanting a good fanfic to read, but is unable to get on the computer.

Getting depressed than absorbing the angst of a fan fiction and feeling much better either because you saw that there lives were more pathetic than yours, or they just got over it.

Not understanding what the author is trying to say and getting stuck/lost in the story, than when you try to get back in the story, you fail miserably getting frustrated and give up.

Sneeze on the computer.

Having someone talk continuously over your shoulder when your trying to read.

Mad that when you submit a review you realized you spelled a simple word wrong and feel like an idiot.

Mad that when you submitted a review, it said you already did and won't let your review go through.

Wonder what would happen if you cut off your right arm and left leg to be like Ed and get prosthetics.

((You know what's strange enough though? Prosthetics like that really exist, but there more robotic than nerve guiding,. And I bet they cost a fortune.))

Printing out fanfics to read during class.

Print out a fanfic to read during class and getting pissed because you printed it out wasting your ink and paper thinking the fic to be good when it was horrible. (Unless you get free ink and paper –shrugs-)

Reading the summary of a fanfiction and not recognizing certain words than when you read it you scare your self nearly to death, and is all because you didn't know what yaoi or lemon meant.

Reading but not absorbing the store, but still reading. O.O

Not understanding the language the fanfiction was written in.

((well that's my last chapter for this uhh..story? ah whatever. I think I might do a bonus chapter with the authors POV in it. Please Review and tell me if you want the bonus chapter. PLEASE REBIEW! ))


	3. Bonus Chapter

I wrote this just for the heck of it and I was REALLY bored. Please Read and review

**FMA Fanfiction Authors**

Always complaining about not having enough reviews.

Promise to update a story soon but never does because they either forgot about the story, claiming they have writers block, or are too lazy to type it up.

Asking for flames to power some sort of flame powered machine. (flames criticizing comments)

Starting a new story when there supposed to be writing, or completing another.

Becoming bored with a story and simply deleting it or ditching it to never update it again.

Getting side tracked

Always apologizing when it means nothing, for some stupid reason why they didn't get the chapters to a story out quick enough.

Making evil grins or cackling while typing story at a really angst or funny part.

Always making excuses

Putting a chapter that's not even apart of the story simply read as an Authors note just to update the story, and claiming it to be an important point. (Often advertising websites or just nothing in particularly interesting to the reader.)

Making chapters to short

Making chapters so long you just want to shoot the writer.

Scared of the author thinking there going to haunt them in there sleep or inflict pain upon them.

Author being scared of the reader or other authors for not reviewing or being reviewed on threateningly. (eep!)

Screaming out random things or thinking of random thoughts and going off topic when writing the story.

Drooling

Eating

Starring at your hard earned work of two lines of typing.

Getting mad because you type slow and others around you either type to fast or to loud so you can't concentrate.

Accidentally deleting your work and not being able to find it.

Loosing the damn piece of paper you had written the story's next chapter on, than rewriting it only to find the paper you had the original work on before and finding that the rewritten version is better. Than when you're about to type that version up throwing away the crap version, you loose the paper again and momentarily gives up. (That happened to one of my stories recently… I'm still looking for that damn paper.. . . )

Wanting to here more feedback but unsure how to get it.

Looking at all the other stories seeing that they have only 2 chapters and over a hundred reviews and wondering. " how the hell did they get so many reviews!" than when you read it to rival the story and compare it to yours your pissed because there's is crap and yours is better and you still don't get why they have more reviews than you.

Copying other authors. (Happens a lot. GRR! )

Getting bored and writing useless stories, if you could call them that, or crappy poems or whatever else to pass the time. (taking this for example)

,……………………….

((Ah well as I said got bored and wrote a bonus chapter. Anyway please Review! If you have something to add, I'll be sure to try and re edit it adding your suggestion. I still have to do that wit the first chapter " Fanfiction for FMA fanfiction readers" or something like that.

HA! What the heck! I don't even know the title of my own story. Oh well. Enjoy! **_AND_** **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Bonus chapter 2!

What Author's fear from there readers as Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction readers:

Disclaimer: I own this fic fair and square! Just try to sue me now! HA!

Do you ever wonder if Authors fear there readers?

Let's see all the possibilities there are. Top 10!

1 . When the reader threatens the author to hurry up and finish there fanfiction or next chapter.

2. When the author gets some really strange review with someone threatening them or asking the strange questions such as " what's your bra size?" c'mon people! Were authors! Its not like were that literate.. well at least I'm not. XD

3. What it is when you think that the reader expects something spectacular, and you come up with what you believe is crap and you get threats that it sucks by everyone that has reviewed you except the person that told you to make the story like that or they would kill you.

4. When someone says that they put you under there alert list, but you don't believe that there reading your fanfic, or that they review once, say there going to review every time, but never do.

5. When your afraid that the music your typing to is going to consume you and spit you into the depths of its hell, or if its happy music and your typing up an angst theme, that it comes out to happy to be called angst

6. When you're aiming for a certain genre of Fanfiction, but than it turns into something else and you don't remember to change the status and than someone scolds you and tells you to put it under that genre instead of what you have it under.

7. when your too lazy to fix later chapters and let them be and than after some time, you get a threat by someone that the later chapters in your story need work because there either in bold or just plain suck, and you know that, and yet you see them try to tell you that your work sucks nicely.

Not caring what one says about your work until they haunt you in your sleep.

When you kill off a character there is always that fear that they won't read your fanfiction anymore, or that they'll find out where you live and try to kill you.

When truth gets out that you actually older than Shrimp Fullmetal and yet shorter, and your taunted more with worse names like Gidget or something. ( Gidget geek X midget) (( Actually I think that's only me … eheh… but if any of you out there suffer the same abuse. RAISE YOUR ARM AND SAY HAIL TO THEE MASTER EDWARD! XD Nah just say yee agree, no?))

Bonus extra: When you're trying to type, your mouse doesn't work and the formatting is pissing you off and doesn't work, and yet the reader is being.. Mean?.. To you. ( Well I got something to say to you reader! TO BAD!... Authors have feelings to you know! –Sniffs-


	5. i dunno i just wrote another

::What Fanfiction readers fear from the Authors?!?!?::

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist blah blah blah.. or but I do want to start my own cooperate or even Manga making sponsor!! Does that count?!? Huh? Huh? –Desperate for input- O.O

Do readers of Fanfictions ever fear the authors and what they might do? Let's see and find out!!

They stop continuing a fanfiction

They threaten you with there cookies of doom and try to make you review no matter what!!

They eat your homework….. Well no that's just me….

They hit on you through a story (scary man!! )

They forget to edit the fanfiction and burn a hole through your brain as your try to read it or find it somewhat legible.

there files get corrupted so you can't read there work even if they are your favorite author

The author is making a fanfiction like this just to scare you

They kill Edward or Alphonse or just your favorite Fullmetal Alchemist character

They burn a hole through your brain with there Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri, or Hentai

The bad guy is always the coolest guy in the story which makes you mad because you drool over the good guy too.

they confuse you

they smell bad

they type to loud as you read over there shoulders

I see you!!

I know your reading this!!

I'm watching you!!

They do meaningless threats like the past three listed in 14, 15 and 16.

they get bored easily and take out there boredom on you just trying to get ideas for a story

they breath over your neck as you try to read (refer to number 13)

There absolute Piranhas when it comes to reviews and so they do everything possible to try and make you review no matter what whether it's a threat or a lovey dovey inspirational crap or just a really desperate annoying person that tries to make you feel sorry for them just for a single review.

((well I hoped you liked this series, I might make a new series called something like " what do the Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction readers do while stuck in a toaster at 140 degrees while roasting marshmallows… or not, probably something more practical. Jan e (good bye in Japanese) for now.

oh yeah almost for got Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
